Just Chatting
Just Chatting. Don't go to Room 2. Nobody goes to Room 2. __TOC__ Just Chatting Regulars The Regular Register: *'Akkenru' *'BrokeNL' *'darky14' *'digi1' *'DragonDew' *'Kaz7' *'koRnie' *'muce' *'RebelFire' *'Roxas_Sora (debatable)' *'ZodiacSlaughter ' ' '''Note: This list is set by the regulars. If you think you're a "regular" but you're not on here, then you're probably not. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''About The Regulars: ' Akkenru: '''God, although isn't up to speed with the latest idiocies so asks questions a lot. '''BrokeNL: '''Plays games, all the time. No seriously, he does nothing else. '''darky14: '''Knows too much about games... and not a lot else. '''digi1: '''Comes and goes, relatively few skills apart from turning up when you didn't know he was around. '''DragonDew: '''Used to be the moderator but got demoted because the punished whined about being silenced. '''Kaz7: '''Is Russians. Is a bear. Vodka. '''koRnie: '''Resident reject. You're not supposed to talk to him, apparently. '''muce: '''Dull outside of PM's, slightly less dull in PM's. '''RebelFire: Is always at work. Roxas_Sora: Someone elaborate something. ZodiacSlaughter: '''South American who never stops discussing electric guitars, amplifiers and rock music. We Are Multi-Cultural Being a game room, and not a normal chat room, JC has attracted many people from many different nations in its time. We've had; Finnish, Belgians, Norwegians, Irishmen, Frenchmen and Hungarians all become room regulars. Now the room holds primarily English and American users. But we do retain the Hungarian darky14, Brazilian ZodiacSlaughter, and the Irish HannanHD (when he is not off snorting coke from and Indians penis). We are also of the belief that Akkenru is not quite of this earth. Moderators No go away. People have attempted to moderate Just Chatting in the past, most notably during "The French Invasion" - but never with any success. Similarly, Iron_Wolfe attempted to moderate the chat and was soundly hounded out by the members during the infamous "I am a penis, I am offended, ban 80085" battle. People To Avoid These are people that have proven themselves time and time again to be idiots, fuckwits, children and in one very special case, a "lover" of children. They should be avoided or mocked whenever they appear. '''Riame: '''Does nothing but talk about weed, sex, and prostituting herself to her drug dealer for more weed. She's large and she's annoying. Will assumedly die of a crack overdose within the next few years and be used as an example in a "Don't Do Drugs" advert for young children. '''Seigeengine: Believes himself to be the most intelligent person in the room. Is usually the least intelligent person in the room. Has a tendency to regurgitate pseudo-intellectual bullshit. Viral_Attraction: '''Is a redacted. Turns up on Just Chatting under many different guises (though usually with an equally stupid combination of words as a name) and hunts down small girls to take back to his lair. Has a particular fondness for... '''ZeldaStorm: Possibly one of the worst people to ever enter Just Chatting. Imagine a cliche, unattractive and "misunderstood" female teenager and you've got her pegged. She loves Viral despite being only 11 and him being 54. Will carve your name into her forehead if you show her affection. Runs a tumblr that simply needs to be seen; http://zeldastorm.tumblr.com/. '''Vallintino: '''We can't seem to get rid of this guy. DragonDew's Chart Section Charts portraying different users. Much accurate. Very knowledge. Wow.Charts portraying different users. Much accurate. Very knowledge. Wow. Seigeengine: Viral_Attraction: Muce: Akkenru: RP IS NOT ALLOWED IN THIS CHAT. Kongregate rules, pretty much. (See: http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct) “We have two chat rooms on the site designated for role-playing (Role Playing #1 and Role Playing – Serious)” Category:Games Category:Games with chat rooms